


But You're Stunning

by comehomelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Vampires, galia if you make me change this again, i hate galia too, i hate this band, larry - Freeform, ok im done, this is rly shit but have fun reading it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comehomelarry/pseuds/comehomelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A au oneshot where Louis and Harry are vampires, and as lore suggests, they can't see themselves.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Louis finds Harry extremely beautiful and vice versa, and don't find it fair that the other can't see themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You're Stunning

Harry's POV

It was late, being us we obviously weren't sleeping anytime soon. We decided to go to a party, may have been a bad idea as people would spend the night commenting on how we looked or asking if we were okay. Although we can't see ourselves, relying on the other to keep us on track. I was growing tired, and looking over at Louis I could tell he was too, his eyes just a bit less responsive and seemingly dulled. We drank too much, but there was nothing I could do now. I grabbed Louis and headed out, calling a cab. 

Louis' POV

The streets were fairly quiet. I took advantage of the rain on the window as a distraction from whatever Harry seemed to be worried about. He asked me at the party if I was okay, and I know he wouldn't throw that around since we both get annoyed from the over-asked phrase. We had a small flat in London, although neither of us are from here. We met in primary school, where he moved to. It was sweet then, he had a cute lisp which his accent helped pronounce. He soon grew out of that as we grew to be better friends, soon becoming inseparable. We told each other everything, even the fact that we were both vampires. Already being odd that we both were but just being this way was quite frustrating. Harry was passionately vegan though, making both of our lives a bit more difficult, but I wouldn't change it. 

"What's on your mind," Harry interrupts my thoughts. "Huh," I reply, "Oh, nothing," I assure him. He raises his eyebrows at me. I stay quiet knowing he won't keep up the interrogation until we are home, alone. I look back out the window seeing lights pass by as we slow down, I guess the questioning is going to come a little bit sooner than I wanted. The cab stopped and I walked to the door, waiting for Harry, since he had the keys. He paid the man and walked up behind me. He unlocked the door and turned to me slightly, "You're going to tell me," he said a bit hushed, as if someone would hear. 

I made my way up the stairs and yelled behind me, "It was nothing, really." I heard Harry choke on a laugh, "Sorry Lou, you can't hide lonely eyes from me. It was like back at primary school, when you ate lunch alone." 'Damn' I thought. I never knew my eyes showed emotions like that. I couldn't imagine it either.

But honestly, I wasn't lonely. I walk into my room and shut the door. I laid on the floor and stared at the ceiling fan. I was showing every sign of some deep and profound idea, but really I was just confused and had no plans of finding a conclusion anytime soon. I liked constant things, but then again I've never met someone who jumped for the idea of change. Except Harry, but even he depended on coming home at the end of the day. 

I didn't hate the fact that Harry brought me along with all his wild ideas. Quite enjoyed the company and memories if I'm honest. But I'm always one to think too in to things, and wondered if any of this would actually mean anything or have any actual real purpose. I just stayed still looking up at the fan. I found the odd squeaks it made every time it went around from not being bolted in securely kind of calming. 

I started to doze off and my eyelids were getting heavier. 'I wish I could take photos of the way lights look through eyelashes,' I thought to myself. And fell asleep to the idea.

I woke up on my back, looking up and seeing stars in the sky. "Wha-," I started to say as I looked around. I put my hand to rub the back of my neck as I walked around in place, 'It seems like a lake,' I thought. There was a tree by the lake's shore, I walked down to the tree. I stared up at the leaves, light from the stars peeking through, wondering how in the world did I get here. I walk down to the edge of the lake and to a very big shock, I can see myself, or what I can assume is me. I don't believe this for a second. I reach out to touch the figure, until I'm actually woken up.

By a strong gush of wind and a figure laying down next to me, I rub my eyes and focus them on Harry getting comfortable next to me. I turn over and so does Harry, I can't help this feeling of comfort and warmth over take me from our noses being centimeters apart from each other. Even on this cold tile floor I feel warm and I hate every bit of it almost as much as I love it. 

"Sorry," he mumbles, as I feel his breath that always oddly smells like citrus on my face. Normally I hate people in my space but I'll allow it from my best mate. "Actually I'm not, I hoped that would wake you up so I wouldn't have to actually." He continues. "Well then, hey," I say sounding completely out of it. "Are you drunk?" He asks, brows furrowed worriedly. "Not at all," I assure him, "Then would you care to drop the whole I don't care facade?" He more of suggests than asks. "I hate you," I comment, turning myself too look back up at the ceiling fan. "Love you too, mate." He shoots back shoving my arm slightly. 

"Now are you going to tell me what's really going on?" He continues with his questions. "I don't know, mate," I reply sarcastically, hitting his arm back. "I'm not actually lonely." I say after a moment of quiet. "I got that when you didn't hang on me the entire time, or avoid me either." He started, "But I do know something is up, so spill," he continues. 

"I'm confused," I spill, as said to. "About what?" He asks. "Now if I knew I wouldn't be confused," I smile at him, "I don't know really, just why is everything that might ruin something inevitable?" I ask him, not expecting any answer. He just looks at me, thinking about what to respond, "Well life is just life, and although that isn't helpful in any way, it's the only way you can explain it. Not being an all knowing person, I can't tell you why. But someone once told me that life is like a rollercoaster, and there's no reason to ride the ride if you don't enjoy it. And it's still alright to be scared," he says, and I swear someone needs to stop this boy, "You can even throw up if you've got to." He finishes, laughing. Like some oddly happy owl to be honest. 

But that doesn't make things fair. Harry still has to live never seeing himself. Even though I have the same problem. Harry deserves it less than me, being oddly pretty. If I could get rid of those thoughts and stop feeling guilty for him. And if he could just stop being so damn pretty.

"Hmm?" He mumbles, as a way to ask me to repeat what I said. Guess I didn't think all of that, "You're really pretty," I admit. No point in him not knowing. "Am I?" He asks sitting up on his elbows, looking straight at the wall. "Yeah," I assure him, "I actually feel kind of lucky, being able to see you all the time. You always look really nice but you never see it." 

He furrows his brows closer and the lines on his forehead more prominent. I hit him on his arm "Hey snap out of it... mate." Damn, I'm awful at this platonic thing and I couldn't hate myself more for it. How stupidly stereotypical of me, falling for my best mate. Such a damn cliché. Not that it would come as a complete shock, Harry found out I wasn't into girls after me turning down every girl he tried to set me up with. I'm still really mad at myself for the feelings, but if I could help it I'm not so sure I would, as selfish as that is.

"Okay, now what's wrong?" He interrupts my thoughts, "You're making that face, where you honestly look like an upset kitten." Where does this boy get these things? "Huh?" I sigh. I mean I obviously can't see my face or how to make it appear it 'normal' really. Harry has now turned his worried expression towards me. I try my best to force a convincing smile to comfort him. He doesn't buy it though, and pokes my cheeks until the fake smile becomes a genuine one. "I hate you," I mumble out, laughing. "Love you too, Lou." I laugh harder at his horrible attempt at nicknames, it's usually chop suey or lewis. 

"But what do you want to do about your living life to its fullest idea?" Harry asks me as our laughter dies down. "I'm just a bored, if I'm honest." I tell him. 

I would've rambled off about what I'm thinking, to get him to understand but he just stared at me. And I've never been able to focus with those eyes on me. I stared back at him, just wondering what he's thinking about. What or who has been gifted with all his attention.

Harry's POV

I just want to kiss him, so bad, it's pathetic.

Louis' POV

He looks like he's debating an idea. As am I, I quickly stand up. I reach my hand up for a very confused looking Harry to grab. He grabs on and I shake away any feeling I felt when we touched as I ran down the stairs, dragging him behind. Before I can even catch my thoughts, I have lead us outside. Harry looking just as lost as me. But for some reason I keep running, my legs going faster than my thoughts. It's slightly raining as I drag Harry around, spinning in the rain. The streets are oddly quiet, being quite cold I wouldn't expect to be walking around either. I would've grabbed a coat if I had actually known what was in store. 

We raced down the streets until we were both out of breath, laughing over something I can't even remember. I looked over at Harry, cheeks blushed and rain in his hairs. "You look gorgeous," I choke out between breaths of air. He looks at me, shocked by what I admitted, but just takes my hand in his and runs off again. 

Two boys just running around empty streets of London. Harry leads me to a lake with a tree near it while he sits us by the shore. He looks at the water as if it's showing him some big secret. 

"God, stop that," I interrupt the silence. "Your god damn in messy curls with the rain in it reflecting light off. Stop with your fucking lips, a shade of pink people would kill for as a lipstick. And for anything good in the world close your damn eyes, I can't even think straight knowing something as breathtaking as those," I point at his eyes, "Are watching me, as if I'm important. It's not fucking fair that you can't even understand the way you look right now. You can't appreciate how effortlessly stunning you look when you pull your hair back with your hands. Or even understand why people are entranced by your eyes that see through people, that I swear are 17 shades of green, each one as beautiful as the other." I rant off. He just stares at me, lips slightly parted, not knowing how to respond. I just fall back, and glare, full on glare at the sky. Glare at any chance of a heaven up there, because if there was any god up there he wouldn't do this shit, especially not to Harry of all people. 

Harry lays back next to me and sighs, "I'm sorry," he lets out. "Huh?" I ask, turning on my side to face him. "I'm sorry because you tell me how stunning I am. You tell me I am all these wonderful things, but I never return the thoughts because I'm too fucking scared to let it be real. I'm scared to admit the same about you because of the emotions attached. It's pathetic because I deny you the basic sense of knowing how nice and pillow like your hair is, or how warm and actually comforting your smile is, or how I rarely look into your ears because I will actually become lost in them. And I never let you know these things because then it would be real and I would really be the fool who fell for his best mate." 

What? Wait really? My favourite person, my best mate, the guy I fell for has fallen for me? Holy- "Fuck!" He yells, breaking me out of my thought. "For god's sake, I messed this up." He starts, but I stop him. "Shut up, okay. You didn't mess anything up. But you are going to let me get things off my chest," I start with my list of beauties on this boy. "God damn I really hate the fact that you can't see what I am about to explain to you, because the real thing is so much better. But your curls still look just as lovely in my head as they do framing yours. I'll still try to explain how your eyes change from some expensive emerald green to bright blades of grass on a field. Or even-,"

Harry's POV

This dumbass boy carries on about how stunning he thinks I am, without knowing I've drawn him about a million times, trying to vent the things I didn't tell him. "Okay, you're done," I cut in, "I've got something to show you, to at least take back some mistakes I made." I stand up and reach for his hand to drag him back home. 

Just to my luck, I hurt my leg on the way home. I called over a cab and we made our way home again. Louis had fallen asleep on the way home and I didn't have the heart to wake him up. I paid the man and picked Louis up, taking him inside. I had laid him down on his bed and I swear I had no intention of falling asleep there. But as I sat next to him, thinking about what the hell had just happened, I fell asleep still confused. 

I woke up gradually the next day, taking in my surroundings. As I sat up I felt my hair, still slightly wet, and all the memories from last night came running back. I leaned down and sighed, turning sideways to look at Louis. I was mumbling things that I was still too much a dick to admit to him. "I really like your eyelashes, Chop Suey," I said to myself. And once again, as lucky as I am, Louis started shifting in his sleep, waking up. He made a questioning groan, asking me to repeat what I said. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly I had sparked an idea and yelled at Louis to follow me as I left the room to put my shoes on. He walked out of the room, rubbing his eyes, still half asleep. I walked quickly down to the Boots on the corner. I went down the cosmetics aisle, picking up some mascara. I went to go check out, getting weird looks as I did. After buying everything, I grabbed Louis' hand and walked back home, him still being completely out of it. The whole walk home I pushed away any sparks I felt when he grabbed my hand back. 

Louis' POV 

I had woken up to Harry talking about eyelashes. I took a deep breath as I stretched, groaning to get Harry's attention. Harry just looked at me and not a few seconds later, left the room shouting for me to follow him. I threw a sweatshirt on and slipped on some TOMS as I walked out of my room. Harry strutted his way down to Boots, leaving me to jog, just to keep up. I followed him in, not seeing what he had bought from his swift move through the aisles. I was still out of it until he grabbed my hand and walked us home. Me spending the walk ignoring any sparks I felt from the gesture. 

Once we got inside he pulled me to the bathroom, not completely awake, I didn't think anything of it. He sat me on the counter and told me to keep still. I furrowed my brows at him and he took that as a question. "Just, trust me, okay? Look up and don't blink." And I did as I was told. He applied what I had seen as mascara to my eyelashes. 

I was still quite confused until he told me he was done and continued on, "Well, Chop Suey, my favourite thing about you is your eyelashes." 

He said to me and I could feel my cheeks heat up and tears form in my eyes. This can't be real. He passes me a small mirror and I recognize the long black lines as eyelashes and I completely lose it. I press my eyes shut and let tears run down my face. I hear Harry shush me and grab my face, "You're going to mess it up, Lou," he said to me running his thumb under my eyes, laughing slightly. I smile at him, sniffling. 

"There you go," he comforts me kissing the top of my head. "Now, I can't do your entire face since I'm shit at makeup, but I have something." He walked to his room and I followed him there. He kneels by his bed, reaching under and grabbing a stack of papers. "Even through some really shitty decisions I've made, I want you to see some things to hopefully make up for it." He hands me a stack of papers, folded. 

I opened them and saw some drawings "Wha-," I started, "They are drawings of you," he told me and I could feel a flood of emotions go through me. "I could never get your eyelashes right but hopefully the mascara helped a bit." Harry admitted, staring at his feet. I flipped through the drawings, not recognising 'me' but maybe that's the point. Soon it hit me, and as I saw the varied drawings of 'me' smiling with my nose all crinkled up, I saw where he got the idea of me looking like a kitten from. Different hairstyles too, maybe he did that on purpose. 

We always do each other's hair, although his was always easier to do. There was even one of me staring at something that seemed important and I realised how he saw what I was feeling through my eyes. I also didn't think my eyes were that blue. I started crying again and put the drawings aside, careful not to mess them up. I sat on Harry's bed and wrapped myself up. Harry scrambled over and comforted me, just holding me and kissing the top of my head. "No, love, no need to cry." He said to me, hugging me and writing into my back with his fingers. 

I looked out from my hands and saw Harry staring straight at me, his eyes stunning as always, laced with worry. And for now I didn't mind his beauty paying attention to mine. We sat there for a while, both of us lost in our thoughts. 

He ran his hand over my cheek and I melted into his touch as I clenched my eyes shut. Harry sat up a bit "What is it?" He asked me as I felt his warm and oddly citrus scented breath on my face. I shook my head slightly, "I was just being foolish," I said as Harry leaned closer to me, noses touching. "Then kiss me, you fool." He said and without a second thought, I did.


End file.
